I will gently rise (and softly go)
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: S7. Plus que de voir tomber Viserion à travers la glace du nord du Mur, c'est lorsqu'il se relève que Daenerys réalise qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de comprendre; le cri triomphal de Drogon résonne jusqu'à travers elle, et un sanglot mal contenu lui échappe tandis qu'ils s'envolent au loin.


**Rating :** K+, T. **  
Genres :** Angst, léger Hurt/Comfort. **  
Disclaimer :** George R. R. Martin, David Benioff, D.B. Weiss. **  
**

 **/ ! \ SPOILERS sur l'épisode 6 de la saison 7, "Beyond The Wall".**

 **N/A :** J'ai volontairement gardé les noms français, pas trop sûre de quoi faire de la VO dans les fanfictions... Merci d'avance pour vos éventuels retours !

* * *

 **I will gently rise  
(and soflty go)**

* * *

Sa colère n'est pas familière, lorsque Jon voit l'un des dragons tomber; elle est toute neuve, aussi neuve que le jour où les Lannister ont abattu son père sans aucune raison valable, et c'est pareil – _c'est toujours la même chose_ , s'écria-t-il en abattant un autre, et encore un autre de ces créatures, une flèche coupant la peau fine de sa joue sans qu'il puisse l'éviter.

Ce n'est pas juste, avait-il envie d'insister, de plonger ses mains dans les abysses glacées du lac; _ce n'est pas juste_ , scandait son cœur à l'unisson de son bras, Grand-griffe s'abattant sans merci sur les marcheurs qui croyaient pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- J'aurais ta peau, cracha-t-il à leur chef entre les flammes et les morts, la neige tourbillonnant tout autour d'eux comme dans un rêve.

 _Pas les dragons_ , se mélangeaient ses pensées, des larmes de rage plein les yeux au souvenir d'un père qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais – pas les dragons, s'essoufflait-il encore en faisant signe à Daenerys de partir, de le laisser mourir. Il était peut-être temps que ce soit son tour – et si c'était comme ça que les dieux voulaient le reprendre, qu'ils viennent le chercher; Jon ne comptait pas les laisser faire sans emmener quelques-uns de leurs monstres avec lui.

\- Snow ! Entendait-il Tormund ou Clegane dans son dos, ou peut-être le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles; il ne sait plus très bien où est le sol, où sont les cieux. Il n'y a que la forme désarticulée d'un dragon qui coule au fond d'un lac dans sa tête, se rejouant avec toute la douloureuse précision qu'ont les choses auxquelles on a du mal à croire; il entrevoit encore le dernier souffle d'air chaud s'évader du dragon comme sa vie, ses yeux plus gros que sa paume se refermer avec la lenteur molle de la mort.

\- SNOW !

Leurs voix sont perdues dans le silence de sa mission; _pas les dragons_ résonnait à l'infini entre lui et le Roi de la Nuit dont le regard trop bleu restait la même éternelle, indéchiffrable énigme.

Il a l'air poussé par plus que le destin, mais par tellement moins à la fois que Jon se demande s'il doit y chercher une raison, au réveil des morts qui marchent sur les vivants; les mots qu'il a soufflé à Daenerys face à l'océan cet autre jour lui paraissent piteux et vides de sens, _je n'aime pas faire la guerre, et pourtant –_

 _Pourtant_ , songe Jon en sentant un peu de la chaleur du soleil effleurer sa joue meurtrie, _me voici._

Il y a une autre de ces lances tueuse de dragon entre les doigts griffus du Roi de la Nuit, mais celle-ci ne volera pas, pas tant qu'il est en vie.

La glace tremble sous ses pieds, et Jon tombe, un genou à terre en se demandant si ce n'est pas juste le corps sans vie de Viserion qui vient de heurter la vase du fond du lac; il voit sans avoir besoin de les imaginer les écailles dorées du dragon prendre le même brun terne que la boue, la couleur crème de son ventre se faner dans l'eau sombre; il n'avait lâché qu'un cri avant de tournoyer dans les airs, sa course folle s'arrêtant sur l'épaisse couche de glace à leurs pieds.

\- Te rends-tu, Jon Snow ?

Les petits yeux taillés dans l'ivoire du pommeau de Grand-griffe ont l'air de le fixer à travers la neige tourbillonnante du Nord du Mur. Il ne saurait pas dire s'il a rêvé les mots du Roi de la Nuit; même s'il ne l'a jamais entendue, sa voix résonne pourtant jusque dans ses rêves.

 _Ce n'est pas juste_ , l'assaillent de nouveau ses pensées, et implacable il se redresse, quelques gouttes du sang d'Eddard Stark s'éparpillant dans la neige.

\- Jamais, crache-t-il en chargeant de nouveau, crachant au pied des morts qui s'agglutinent tout autour de lui sans oser le toucher.

Il est tenace, comme son père; et il l'imagine, comme sa mère.

\- Va en Enfer, ajoute-t-il en portant son épée à sa nuque, prêt à laisser l'acier valyrien lui trancher dans l'os plutôt que de devenir l'un des leurs.

Il sait que les morts ne peuvent pas traverser le désert de sel qu'est la mer d'Essos, mais n'a jamais espéré même dans ses rêves les plus fous pouvoir y déplacer toute la population de Westeros; Sansa, Lyanna Mormont, et même tous ses bannerets, ce sont des gens du Nord, et le Nord ne s'agenouille face à personne.

Ni l'hiver, ni les morts.

La glace tremble de nouveau, et se craquèle entre ses pieds alors qu'un marcheur le bouscule dans les eaux noires et glacées du lac, leur froid si fort qu'il le brûle; ses doigts se resserrent sur le pommeau de son épée, et peut-être qu'il se dégage d'un marcheur, ou juste de ses vêtements glacés qui l'attirent plus profond encore.

La lumière de la surface est aveuglante à travers la fine pellicule de glace qui s'installe tout contre sa rétine, se couche dans ses os; les derniers méandres de ses pensées sont pour le dragon avec qui il va reposer dans la vase.

Jon n'ose pas perdre les ultimes minutes de sa vie à prier pour que le reste de Westeros s'en sorte – leur petit caprice a déjà coûté trop cher au monde, et il n'a jamais autant regretté une décision de toute sa vie.

 _Je serai brave_ , s'entend-il promettre au silence vide des abysses qui l'avalent.

Ses paupières closes ignorent tout des morts qui se figent dans leur chute, et flottent mollement jusqu'à la surface constellée de corps du lac.

 _Je me lèverai tout doucement, comme le vent dans les pins le long de la route jusqu'au Mur; comme le soleil après une nuit trop longue_ , continua-t-il de promettre au monde.

Jon Snow ne sait pas non plus les larges yeux jaunes qui s'ouvrent dans la noirceur glacée des eaux sombres d'Au-delà du Mur, les ailes qui battent au loin le froid qui s'y était glissé tout pendant la chute de Viserion, qui le regarde lentement glisser dans les ténèbres.

C'est étrange, la façon dont sa chute se fait dans la lumière pâle du jour alors qu'ils sont noyés dans des eaux plus profondes que la mer; le dragon n'est jamais tombé d'autre chose que du ciel, et des bras de sa mère dans lesquels il ne tient plus depuis un moment déjà.

C'est étonnant, cette habitude tenace qu'ont les Hommes ne pas mourir.

.

Plus que de voir tomber Viserion à travers la glace du nord du Mur, c'est lorsqu'il se relève que Daenerys réalise qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de comprendre; le cri triomphal de Drogon résonne jusqu'à travers elle, et un sanglot mal contenu lui échappe tandis qu'ils s'envolent au loin, les premières lueurs du jour leur indiquant le chemin de l'océan, et de Fort-Levant.

\- Khaleesi, entend-elle Jorah l'appeler, ses mots presque perdus dans les cris déchirants de ses dragons; Drogon, comme Rhaegal, font de larges cercles tout autour de Viserion dont les ailes battent désespérément l'air glacé du Nord.

L'eau qui ruisselle de ses écailles dorées jette des reflets irisés tout autour de lui, son dragon nommé d'après un frère qu'elle a immanquablement aimé; elle le regarde s'attacher à la vie avec la même force qui l'avait fait tenir, dans la chaleur implacable d'un autre genre de désert.

\- C'est Jon, surprend-t-elle un cri, ses yeux n'osant pas quitter l'horizon claire du matin.  
\- Sur le dragon ?  
\- Oui ! Regarde, ajoute l'un des hommes qu'elle a sauvés en pointant derrière eux.

 _Le Mur n'est plus si loin_ , a-t-elle presque envie d'y croire, les plaines vertes et battues par les vents de Peyredragon imprimées dans sa mémoire comme le long cri d'agonie de Viserion.

 _S'il tombe_ , se force Daenerys à penser en réprimant un autre sanglot, ses doigts serrés sur leurs prises dans la crête de Drogon, _s'il tombe – ne le laissez pas mourir seul._

Elle déjà un énième _dracarys_ sur les lèvres, même si celui-là ne changera rien au sort funeste de son dragon s'il est doit mourir Au-delà du Mur; Daenerys préfère penser que n'importe quelle destinée qui l'arrachera à elle n'est qu'un mensonge – mais dans sa naïveté d'adolescente, elle avait aussi pensé ça de son union avec Khal Drogo.

 _Pas Viserion, ni Rhaeagal, ni Drogon_ – aucun d'eux ne sera perdu dans un lac aux confins du monde.

Ils se posent tout en haut du Mur, les larges ailes noires de Drogon étendues sous la timide lueur du soleil tel qu'il brille ici, sur les contrées sinistres et lugubres d'un endroit perpétuellement en hiver, et Daenerys aime à penser que son cri résonne jusqu'à ce Roi de la Nuit, et jusqu'à Cersei Lannister au Sud.

 _Entends-_ _ **moi**_ _rugir, Usurpatrice._

Les serres de Viserion s'agrippent au bord du Mur, et il y plante jusqu'à ses crocs dans un long cri reprit par Drogon, se hissant avec l'aide maladroite de Rhaegal sur ce qui ressemble au toit du monde; il n'y a pas au loin le Donjon Rouge, mais une longue route qui serpente dans les landes, et qui, Daenerys s'en doute, l'y mènera un jour.

Le regard d'ombres de Jon Snow croise le sien tandis que Viserion se laisse tomber en premier jusqu'au pied du Mur, manquant de peu Fort-Levant et ses tours pointues; un long souffle enflammé vient faire fondre la neige à ses pieds, et il secoue sa longue nuque écailleuse dans un frisson qui hérisse un peu plus sa crète.

Drogon a du mal à les laisser descendre patiemment, elle et les hommes qui transportent leur preuve qu'un autre genre d'armée est en marche; Jon Snow s'est laissé glisser jusqu'au sol boueux et fumant, et se tient tremblant entre les pattes de Viserion qui s'est couché là, son œil énorme ne le quittant pas. Rhaegal vient se faire une place le long de son dos, et dans l'air déjà tiède souffle une autre gerbe de flammes tout autour d'eux; Daenerys se laisse marcher à travers, à la suite de Drogon dont la queue épineuse s'agite nerveusement, et il scrute le ciel comme elle, à la recherche d'un ennemi qu'ils n'auraient pas vu, et d'un peu plus de soleil.

Le bas de son habit de fourrure brûle encore lorsqu'elle trouve finalement le flanc doré de Viserion dont l'aile la protège du froid, et la neige qui se met à tourbillonner sous le pâle soleil du Nord; un faible cri fait trembler sa gorge, et le grondement est repris par Drogon qui crache ses flammes au nez des flocons, droit vers le ciel, rageur.

\- Viserion, souffle-t-elle dans un murmure en laissant ses doigts suivre les écailles rugueuses de son cou, la mener jusqu'à Jon Snow dont le col de fourrure est pris dans l'un de ses crocs, son souffle chaud emmêlant sa chevelure sombre.

Ses yeux s'entrouvrent sur le monde avec toute la difficulté de ceux d'un nouveau-né; ses cils sont couverts de givre, et son premier souffle est suivi d'un cri qui laisse les dragons plus agités encore que la blessure qui ronge le cou de Viserion.

\- Tu vas vivre, Jon Snow, lui souffle-t-elle en s'agenouillant dans la boue tiède conjurée par le souffle de son dragon, son gant s'approchant de la joue de Snow sans qu'elle ne remarque les petites flammes dansant au bord de ses doigts.

Et lui n'en sent ni la brûlure, ni la chaleur.

\- Voilà qui explique beaucoup de choses, articule-t-il difficilement, sa voix tremblante et ses lèvres toujours aussi bleues; le grondement de Drogon leur fait relever la tête vers lui, ses crocs découverts, sa gueule entrouverte.  
\- Beaucoup de choses, répète Daenerys en jetant son gant dans la boue, ses doigts nus glissant sur les écailles encore humides de Viserion.

Elle refuse de le voir partir, même au milieu des siens, et une larme solitaire la trahit en entendant le souffle rauque du dragon trembler, son œil ne le quittant jamais, sa langue pendant mollement entre ses crocs.

\- _Non_ , s'entend-elle insister, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers rageur de manche.

Ce n'est plus de la boue sous leurs pieds, et pas de la vase non plus qui tache les manches de Jon Snow; ses lèvres ont perdu toute couleur, et sa peau est devenu si crayeuse qu'elle le croirait mort si son regard ne suivait pas chacun de ses gestes.

\- Dani, s'excuse-t-il dans un souffle, la fourrure sur ses épaules prise dans les larges canines de Viserion la seule raison pour laquelle il se tenait encore assis contre les écailles dorées du dragon.  
\- Merci, fit-elle en retour, sa voix tremblante et ses doigts caressant tendrement son museau.

Daenerys refuse de croire que c'est par la mort de l'un des siens qu'elle va convaincre Cersei; cette femme est plus serpent que lion, à en croire son frère, et elle se demande encore comment les mots de Tyrion peuvent encore l'atteindre.

\- Ce sacrifice-là est trop grand, insiste-t-elle sans quitter des yeux Viserion, son ton l'implorant de ne pas se laisser mourir pour elle.

Son murmure se perd alors qu'elle pose sa joue tout contre la peau glaciale du dragon, ses adieux détestables destinés à durer jusqu'à ce qu'elle y mettre fin; elle se sent plus petite Dani que Reine Daenerys, en ces heures sombres où aucune décision n'a l'air meilleure qu'une autre.

\- Dani, l'appelle Jon, ses doigts se serrant douloureusement autour de sa manche.

La figure immobile de Drogon attend toujours, marmoréenne au milieu de la neige tourbillonnante.

\- _Dracarys._


End file.
